


Push

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 10, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got this.  He's good.  Tag to episode 10.9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

The others are out. Dean knows without looking and he’s right behind them, backing up slowly while keeping the remaining scumbags covered. Except for how his feet won’t seem to move. He should go. He _needs_ to go. Right the fuck now. But he’s got this. He’s got it. He’s good.

When rapist guy slugs him he’s not surprised. It’s like he was waiting for it. But he’s got this. He does. There’s a cliff behind him so steep it’s almost insurmountable, but he’s hauled himself up it before. There’s a precipice in front and he’s gone over that a time or two also. But he’s solid on the edge now and he warns them. _Warns_ them. _Stepbackstepbackstepback_. If rapist guy disengages, he can disengage too. He can. The Mark isn’t pushing him, he _told_ Sam that. He’s camped out here, one step from free fall, Alastair whispering in one ear and Crowley in the other, but he’s good. Because they’re not here now. It’s just him and he’s got this.

_Stepbackstepbackstepthefuckback_ ….but they don’t, they’re coming for him and the Mark doesn’t push. It picks him up like a fucking whirlwind and spins him into the abyss. He doesn’t mean it, but the hilt finds his hand and all he knows is the dance of blade and bone and blood and he’s good. He’s _got_ this.


End file.
